Exposure to pathogens, such as and without limitation toxic chemical and biological agents, is a growing concern to both military and civilian organizations alike. Areas of enhanced vulnerability include assemblies of persons, whether military or civilian. One such scenario includes military personnel assembled within one or more tents and/or portable shelters.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,122 (the '122 patent) teaches that singlet oxygen may be used to decontaminate a wide variety of pathogens. The '122 patent further teaches use of a photocatalyst to generate singlet oxygen from ambient oxygen, in combination with a singlet oxygen trap.